Modèle:EpicElementalBreaths
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'Epic Elemental Breath' Note: Each Epic Dragon has a different elemental breath. RainbowDragonElementalBreath.png|Rainbow Dragon Elemental Breath MoonDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Moon Dragon Elemental Breath SunDragonElementalBreath.png|Sun Dragon Elemental Breath LeapYearDragonElementalBreath.png|Leap Year Dragon Elemental Breath SolsticeDragonElementalBreath.png|Solstice Dragon Elemental Breath GoldDragonElementalBreath.png|Gold Dragon Elemental Breath BronzeOlympusDragonElementalBreath.png|Bronze Olympus Dragon Elemental Breath SilverOlympusDragonElementalBreath.png|Silver Olympus Dragon Elemental Breath GoldOlympusDragonElementalBreath.png|Gold Olympus Dragon Elemental Breath SummerSeasonalDragonElementalBreath.png|Seasonal Dragon (Summer) Elemental Breath AutumnSeasonalDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Seasonal Dragon (Autmn) Elemental Breath WinterSeasonalDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Seasonal Dragon (Winter) Elemental Breath SpringSeasonalDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Seasonal Dragon (Spring) Elemental Breath SilverDragonElementalBreath.png|Silver Dragon Elemental Breath BlueMoonDragonElementalBreath.png|Blue Moon Dragon Elemental Breath EquinoxDragonElementalBreath.png|Equinox Dragon Elemental Breath SolarEclipseDragonElementalBreath.PNG|Solar Eclipse Dragon Elemental Breath LunarEclipseDragonElementalBreath.png|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Elemental Breath PlatinumDragonElementalBreath.png|Platinum Dragon Elemental Breath ApocalypseDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Apocalypse Dragon Elemental Breath CyclopsDragonElementalBreath.png|Cyclops Dragon Elemental Breath CelticDragonElementalBreath.png|Celtic Dragon Elemental Breath SpringDragonElementalBreath.png|Spring Dragon Elemental Breath DoubleRainbowDragonElementalBreath.png|Double Rainbow Dragon Elemental Breath SummerDragonElementalBreath.png|Summer Dragon Elemental Breath ElectrumDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Electrum Dragon Elemental Breath OuroborosDragonElementalBreath.png|Ouroboros Dragon Elemental Breath BronzeDragonElementalBreath.png|Bronze Dragon Elemental Breath AutumnDragonElementalBreathNew.jpg|Autumn Dragon Elemental Breath (New) AutumnDragonElementalBreathOld.png|Autumn Dragon Elemental Breath (Old) ZombieDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Zombie Dragon Elemental Breath WinterDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Winter Dragon Elemental Breath SnowyBronzeDragonElementalBreath.png|Snowy Bronze Dragon Elemental Breath SnowySilverDragonElementalBreath.png|Snowy Silver Dragon Elemental Breath SnowyGoldDragonElementalBreath.png|Snowy Gold Dragon Elemental Breath MoonstruckDragonElementalBreath.png|Moonstruck Dragon Elemental Breath VictoryDragonElementalBreath.png|Victory Dragon Elemental Breath SproutDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Sprout Dragon Elemental Breath DreamDragonElementalBreath.png|Dream Dragon Elemental Breath HydraDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Hydra Dragon Elemental Breath DawnDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Dawn Dragon Elemental Breath DuskDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Dusk Dragon Elemental Breath PrismDragonElementalBreath.png|Prism Dragon Elemental Breath DaydreamDragonElementalBreath.png|Daydream Dragon Elemental Breath SunstruckDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Sunstruck Dragon Elemental Breath RagnarokDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Ragnarok Dragon Elemental Breath NightmareDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Nightmare Dragon Elemental Breath BerryDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Berry Dragon Elemental Breath FirstSnowflakeDragonElementalBreath.jpg|First Snowflake Dragon Elemental Breath SecondSnowflakeDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Second Snowflake Dragon Elemental Breath ThirdSnowflakeDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Third Snowflake Dragon Elemental Breath FourthSnowflakeDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Fourth Snowflake Dragon Elemental Breath *'Rainbow Dragon' exhales rainbow stars. *'Moon Dragon' exhales sparkling moon dust. *'Sun Dragon' exhales solar flare balls. *'Leap Year Dragon' exhales golden stars. *'Solstice Dragon' exhales two different shades of solar flare balls and golden stars. *'Gold Dragon' exhales gold coins. *'Bronze Olympus Dragon' exhales earth and lightning breath. *'Silver Olympus Dragon' exhales sparkles and lightning breath. *'Gold Olympus Dragon' exhales earth, fire, and lightning breath. *'Seasonal Dragon (Summer)' exhales shiny green/yellow suns. *'Seasonal Dragon (Autumn)' exhales brown leaves. *'Seasonal Dragon (Winter)' exhales yellow and orange suns, along with green/yellow dust. *'Seasonal Dragon (Spring)' exhales pink, orange and yellow flowers. *'Silver Dragon' exhales silver coins. *'Blue Moon Dragon' exhales blue and white sparkling moon dust. *'Equinox Dragon' exhales solar flare balls and sparkling moon dust. *'Solar Eclipse Dragon' exhales black balls of shadow and sparkling moon dust. *'Lunar Eclipse Dragon' exhales black balls of shadow and sparkling moon dust. *'Platinum Dragon ' exhales black and gray orbs and yellow sparks. *'Apocalypse Dragon' exhales large orange fireballs, black smoke and sparkling green dust. *'Cyclops Dragon' exhales fireballs, mucus and mud. *'Celtic Dragon' exhales smoke, leaves, and trinity knots. *'Spring Dragon '''exhales different colored leaves. *'Double Rainbow Dragon' exhales rainbow stars and red wisps of air from both mouths. *'Summer Dragon' exhales leaves, bubbles and yellow sparkles. *'Electrum Dragon' exhales fireballs, gold coins, and silver coins. *'Ouroboros Dragon' exhales large orange fireballs. *'Bronze Dragon' exhales bronze coins. *'Autumn Dragon ' exhales leaves and flame balls. *'Zombie Dragon' exhales green and yellow dust with black specks. *'Winter Dragon' exhales cream-colored snowflakes and black smoke. *'Snowy Bronze Dragon' exhales cream-colored snowflakes, brown smoke, and rocks. *'Snowy Silver Dragon' exhales gray-colored snowflakes, blue smoke, and blue air swirls. *'Snowy Gold Dragon' exhales white snowflakes, purple smoke, and lightning bolts. *'Moonstruck Dragon' exhales purple smoke, lightning bolts, and red hearts. *'Victory Dragon' exhales fire balls and yellow-orange sparkles. *'Sprout Dragon' exhales brown smoke, swirls, and sparkles. *'Dream Dragon' exhales yellow sparkles and pink/purple swirls. *'Hydra Dragon' exhales orange, circular fireballs and bluish-green dust. *'Dawn Dragon' exhales smokes, sparkles, square swirls, moon pattern, and sun pattern. *'Dusk Dragon' exhales smokes, sparkles, square swirls, moon pattern, and sun pattern. *'Prism Dragon' exhales colorful sparkles and blue and white stripes. *'Daydream Dragon' exhales a dark red and dark yellow mist. *'Sunstruck Dragon' exhales golden flames and red pebbles. *'Ragnarok Dragon' exhales giant fire balls and golden/burgundy sparkles. *'Nightmare Dragon' exhales midnight blue clouds of smoke. *'Berry Dragon' exhales round blueberries. *'Snowflake Dragon (First)' exhales snowflakes. *'Snowflake Dragon (Second)' exhales snowflakes. *'Snowflake Dragon (Third)' exhales snowflakes. *'Snowflake Dragon (Fourth)''' exhales snowflakes.